


A Little Bit of Ancient Magic

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fertility Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mating Rituals, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: After trying to conceive naturally, Hermione turns to research to help. She finds out that Samhain might by the answer.





	A Little Bit of Ancient Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HalloweenHarmonyComp2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HalloweenHarmonyComp2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry and Hermione have been having troubles conceiving a child due to her torture during the war. The pair partake in a fertility sex ritual on Samhain to help Hermione get pregnant. Whether it's successful is up to you.
> 
> This piece was written for Harmony & Co’s Halloween Competition, Double Double Toil and Trouble. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my beta for their work on this piece.

“I thought I’d find you in here,” Harry said, leaning against the doorway. He smiled at his wife of two years, who was currently snuggled up on the sofa surrounded by various books. 

“Oh, Harry, hi,” Hermione said, closing the book and turning to face him. “I didn’t realise you’d be home already… I must have lost track of time.”

“You losing track of time while in the library?” Harry teased, pretending to be scandalised. He laughed. “This is always the first place I check.”

Hermione blushed. “Yes, well, some things never change.”

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, looking at Hermione carefully. “I can tell you’re stressed.” 

Hermione let out a long sigh. “Well, yes,” she said quietly. She looked at Harry, biting her lower lip worryingly. “I’ve been too nervous to say anything to you.”

Harry entered the library fully and took a seat next to Hermione. “Hermione, we’ve been together long enough that you know you can tell me anything."

"It's been two years," she murmured, tears pooling in her eyes. "I know we've kinda skirted around the issue, but I went to St. Mungo's."

"I would have gone with you," Harry quickly interjected.

"I can't conceive due to being exposed to the Cruciatus Curse for long durations." Hermione bit her lower lip and took a deep breath to try and steady her racing heart. She had suspected it for some time, but officially finding out that she couldn't conceive due to Bellatrix broken her heart. 

"Oh, Hermione." Harry pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry," he said, tears pooling in his own eyes. "I know how badly you wanted us to have a family." 

"So I've been doing some research," Hermione said, quickly wanting to share what she found. "Samhain is coming up… I found a ritual that might help." She grabbed one of the books and opened to a page that she had marked. Sniffling, she did her best to put her grief and anguish behind her and focus on what she could to help. 

“Samhain?” Harry inquired. 

“You know the benefits of casting during Samhain… I mean, look at what Luna accomplished during last Beltane.” 

“True,” Harry said, nodding his head in agreement. Through a binding ritual, Luna had accomplished the impossible and removed Draco's dark mark. Harry then looked at her warily as he thought of something. "Risks? I know old rituals usually have them."

Hermione paused and looked at him, shaking her head. "Honestly, the ritual would bind us together until one of us dies, but we've already addressed that with our wedding vows." She blushed as memories of their wedding day and night filled her mind.

"Til death do we part," Harry told her. Taking her hands, he brought them to his mouth and kissed them tenderly. He looked at her, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity. "So, tell me more about this ritual." 

She matched his excitement in her own eyes as she eagerly began to explain the fertility ritual.

Hopefully, with the help of some ancient magic, they'd achieve the impossible.

* * *

"Do you have the herbs?" Harry asked, joining Hermione in the bedroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We've been preparing for weeks, of course, I have everything we need."

Harry chuckled. "Just checking, love, don't get defensive."

"We can begin," Hemione said, removing her clothing. She arranged the required herbs on the floor, sitting to prepare them. Spread out was sage, nettles, and lavender. 

Harry sat across from her after undressing as well. He watched his wife tie the herbs together with yarn, whispering ancient words under her breath. He knew that she had practised the spell needed and that she would execute the ritual as directed. She was incredible.

Using her wand, she used magic to dry the herbs so they would burn as required.

"_Incendio,_" she said, lighting the bundle aflame. Hermione let it burn for a moment before blowing the flame out. She allowed the white smoke to billow before she began to chant the spell once more, waving the smudge stick around.

Harry watched, completely enthralled as she worked. He felt the tingle of magic surrounding them as she moved, covering both them and their room in the smoke. He didn't understand what she was saying, but he could feel in his heart that this was right. Harry couldn't explain it, but he knew.

His cock grew hard as he watched her work, and he wanted nothing more than to interrupt her and claim her right then and there.

But he had to be patient. She would let him know when she was completed with the ritual. He continued to watch, his eyes devouring her every movement. She was so beautiful… So strong. When Hermione put her mind to something, she executed it perfectly. It was a hallmark of hers.

Finishing her movements, Hermione stifled the smudge stick, extinguishing the burning completely. "Harry," she said quietly, looking at him, her eyes full of love. "It's done."

"Come here, my love." He grinned, wasting no time in covering her body with his own and joining them as one.

* * *

Hermione fiddled with her hands as she waited for Harry to come home. It had been about three weeks since they performed the fertility ritual, and it was finally time for them to be able to perform the spell to see if it actually worked. By now, she would have conceived, and there would be a life growing within her. 

_Please, let me be pregnant, _ Hermione closed her eyes and silently prayed. 

She knew that whatever happened, she and Harry would be alright. They had already discussed potentially adopting if the ritual didn't pan out how they hoped it would. They would make things work, but she couldn't help but hope she'd be able to have their own child. 

The front door opened and she looked up. "Harry," she greeted him excitedly. 

"Hi, love, sorry I'm late, Ron was late turning some forms in so I stayed to help him," Harry explained, removing his cloak. He joined Hermione on the sofa. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"Not terribly, I’ve only just got home about thirty minutes ago. Dinner is nearly done." Hermione said. "How is Ron?" 

"Good, he and Hannah are doing well. Said little Rosie is finally sleeping through the night."

"That's good," Hermione said, nodding. She adored spending time with little Rosie, which is one of the reasons she so desperately hoped that they could have their own children. "So…" She looked at Harry eagerly.

"Well, let's get to it," Harry said. "You're definitely excited, so do you want to do it or shall I?"

"I will," Hermione said, taking out her wand. "But no matter what, I love you, Harry."

He leant in and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Hermione."

She smiled at him before pointing her wand at her womb. "_Fetus Revelio_."

There was a bright white light, signifying there was indeed a fetus there. Hermione dropped her wand in shock, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hermione," Harry said, quickly pulling her into his arms. "We're gonna be parents."

She cried, gripping the front of his shirt. "It worked," she whispered, emotions swirling through her. Excitement, relief, and panic to name a few. "We're having a baby."

Harry kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," Hermione told him back, letting him hold her as she cried tears of happiness. After years of trying, they were finally going to be a family.


End file.
